Keegan
Keegan (Japanese: ユタカ Yutaka) is a character of the day who appeared in The Stolen Stones!. He and his older sister Ramona run a courier business with the help of their . While he and his sister were traveling to deliver some Fire Stones for an upcoming Pokémon contest, they rescued and from a rockslide. After becoming acquainted with the group, Keegan and Ramona offered them a lift aboard their Arcanine as they were heading towards a city near Olivine City. which was going to be held in a city near Olivine City. Keegan later tried to teach Ash how to command and ride on his Arcanine after Ash showed a lot of interest. However, he had a hard time learning how to be one with the Arcanine. Soon, the Fire Stones that he and his sister had to deliver were stolen by . The group split up, with Keegan and Ash deciding to pursue Jessie. They followed her right to a battlefield. She gave her word that she would give the stones back if Ash defeated her in a . easily defeated her and she seemingly handed the stones over. However, at the moment they went to retrieve them, they fell into a pitfall trap and found out that the Fire Stones they received from Jessie were fake. Even worse, Keegan had hurt his arm in the fall. Once out of the hole, Keegan and Ash attempted to go after Jessie once again to get the stones and Pikachu back. But as soon as Arcanine tried to take off, Keegan cringed in pain. Ash suggested that he should lead Arcanine, to which Keegan agreed. Ash still had trouble leading Arcanine, but Keegan said that Ash had to become one with Arcanine like he did with Pikachu. Soon, Ash learned to lead Arcanine perfectly. They ultimately found Team Rocket and got the stones back. Keegan and Ramona then delivered them to the competition. Pokémon who he sometimes calls Arcky. It was not given a nickname in the Japanese version. Arcanine first appeared when it saved and from a rockslide with the help of Ramona's two Arcanine. Ash and his friends later joined Keegan and Ramona, who were heading towards Olivine City. The joyride inspired Ash to want to ride Arcanine by himself, though Ash eventually fell off during the practice session. Suddenly, arrived and stole the Fire Stones along with Ash's Pikachu. The group got Pikachu back but Team Rocket quickly got away on their newly acquired fast bikes. The Arcanine gave chase, only for them to fall down one of Team Rocket's holes. Ash, Keegan and Arcanine searched for Team Rocket and eventually found them. They defeated Jessie's Arbok and went on to grab the stones, but fell down a huge pitfall. Jessie then grabbed Pikachu once again. Later, they managed to get out and Ash had to ride Keegan's Arcanine as Keegan himself had hurt his arm. Arcanine's was able to track Pikachu's scent, leading Ash and Keegan directly to Team Rocket. Arcanine was ordered to attack the trio, but its attack was ed by Jessie's Wobbuffet. Ramona and the group then arrived and Ramona's Arcanine blew up Team Rocket's balloon, causing it to fall down to the ground. Ash was determined to chase after Team Rocket, and used Arcky's lightning speed to reach the evil trio. Pikachu went on to send them blasting off. Arcanine's known moves are , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=くまいもとこ Motoko Kumai |en=Tara Jayne |es_eu=Chelo Molina |pl=Teresa Nawrot}} Trivia * Keegan sometimes calls his Arcanine "Arckee" which is the same name that gave her Arcanine in the Chuang Yi translation of the Pokémon Adventures manga. * The blurb for the episode spells his name as Kegan instead of Keegan. Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Fire-type Trainers de:Kevin (Johto) es:Keegan fr:Keegan it:Keegan